


【教父】一言既出（文森特/迈克，NC17，一发完）

by beautywind



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), 教父 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: CP：三代教父x二代教父/文森柯里昂x麥可柯里昂前情提要請往這走這是篇聖誕賀文，有空想把裡面提到的一些回憶補一補，聖誕夜就只想吃吃肉了。
Relationships: Vincent Mancini Corleone/Michael Corleone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【教父】一言既出（文森特/迈克，NC17，一发完）

「你想要什麼聖誕節禮物？」

文森有些愣住，這是叔叔自從那件悲劇以後主動開口問怎麼過節，這是好事，過去一年多的節日文森都不敢提，只是靜靜的在男人身邊陪著，這樣已經讓文森很滿足了，畢竟麥可叔叔要從那麼大的傷痛走出來也是需要時間的……嗯，好吧，雖然他因私心強制提前把麥可叔叔從悲痛中拉出來也是原因之一，但他不會後悔，再來幾次他都會這麼做。

「什麼都行嗎？」文森小心翼翼的問，那樣子摻了點孩童般的無辜，雖然已是柯里昂家族的新一代教父，但在叔叔面前，他永遠是個孩子，永遠是叔叔放不下的責任。

麥可點點頭，他甚至露出一抹苦笑：「現在也大概只有你會收我的東西了吧……」

他不在乎有多少人想親吻他的手背，他只知道會跟自己過節日的、最親密的家人，不是死了就是被自己嚇走了。

「您這樣說，姑姑聽到可要抗議了。」文森笑笑的蹲在他的跟前握住男人的手，一下又一下的摩搓著，那上面滿佈叔叔為這個家奉獻的紋路，他如數家珍的一一吻過。

「哈哈，我可不敢惹康妮。」麥可笑了兩聲，他比誰都還知道康妮的脾氣，為了前夫跟自己硬幹了多少年，這些事回想起來就像浪潮一樣擺動他的心弦，有種酸澀的感覺又湧上眼眶，麥可感嘆自己真是老了，心軟得一塌糊塗。

知道叔叔又陷入回憶的文森也不催促，他享受著跟心愛的叔叔獨處的時光，說來有些殘忍，讓叔叔陷入孤獨的主因正也是他能跟叔叔有大把相聚時光的契機，若非瑪麗的死，叔叔大概還是會跟凱和寶貝子女度過聖誕節吧？怎會輪得到他？

文森不自覺握緊麥可的手，他當然也想念瑪麗，那是多麼美麗又純粹的天使，任誰都該喜歡上的好女孩，但他真正所想的另有其人，即使麥可沒有開口要求自己離開她，他大概也會羅織其他藉口放她自由。

畢竟他心中住著的，一直只有一個人。

那個曾在他最茫然、無助的時刻，遞給他一顆柳丁的男人。

叔叔肯定不記得了。

文森將男人的雙手拉向自己的臉頰，就像溫馴的小狗尋求主人的撫慰，那對深到發亮的棕眸一瞬也不瞬的盯著叔叔。

麥可想起多年前有次機會到樹林裡打獵，在白茫茫的雪地中有一道緊緊盯著他們的視線，那是對屬於狩獵者的眼。

「 **我想要您，麥可叔叔。** 」

面對文森邊說著這句邊湊上來的唇，麥可居然發現自己動彈不得，就像被咬住咽喉的獵物。

暖熱的唇，帶有一絲柑橘的香。

舌尖上，有著威士忌的辣。

麥可幾不可見的嘆息瞬間被文森捕獲，燒旺的火爐偶爾發出的劈啪作響聲，麥可倒希望那聲音再大一點，好能掩蓋讓他耳根發紅的接吻聲。

明明不是第一次接吻，也非不諳人事的處子，但麥可依然感到不知所措，為了懸殊的年齡差距、為了文森的身分，那緊緊把他們捆在一起的東西正也是讓他抗拒對方的主因。

**血緣。**

他並沒有忘記初次「見到」文森的時候，路邊大小的爭鬥那麼多，要是每件都管他還用得著做事嗎？

但當時的他停下腳步，只因為他聽到欺負文森的孩子們高聲喊著：「文森曼西尼是雜種！」

所以他出手了，當時的文森不知道他是誰，也許只知道他是個「好心」的路人大叔吧？

不，他不「好心」，所有因自己而死的亡魂，包括瑪麗，也許都會對這形容嗤之以鼻。

他會介入的原因只有一個，而那理由就跟父親、大哥反對當年的自己從軍同個道理。

**因為是家人。**

正因如此，所以他才不允許文森跟瑪麗在一塊，套句他當時的話：「太危險了，文森。」

那他們現在又在做什麼？

「文森、等等……」感覺男人的手鑽進自己的毛衣，那偏高的體溫讓麥可不由自主想貼身湊近，轉念一想又覺得哪裡不妥，扣住男人的手腕就想往外拉，然而文森的另一隻手只是攬住他的腰窩讓兩人貼得更近。

麥可聽見文森貼在自己的唇上咕噥著：「明明說什麼都可以的，叔叔……您可不許反悔。」

說歸說，沒有要停下的打算。

麥可有些啼笑皆非，笑幾分鐘前的自己還覺得文森像條軟萌的小狗？他怎麼就忘了，文森柯里昂曾在怎樣的環境打滾，又是誰帶大的？

那是匹狼，不折不扣的狼。

麥可只是沒想過，自己也算在禮物的選項之一。

「拜託……叔叔，我只想要您……」文森一邊吻一邊撫摸叔叔的背，似乎習慣性當給予的人，一旦被當作承受方的叔叔就不知所措的輕輕顫抖著，經驗豐富的文森知道那並非全盤拒絕的意思，雖然自己也還沒跟男人做過，但男女對快感的反應有些還是共通可循的。

張口卻不知該怎麼拒絕的麥可有些茫然，一方面已經很久沒人如此熱情、直率的渴望他，要說不因此受影響是騙人的；但一方面他的理智，姑且叫它僅存的良知，又在跟自己拉扯，文森可是大哥的兒子、自己的姪子啊！這樣的關係可以嗎？！

但如果要拒絕，是否該從第一次接吻時就該堅定立場？麥可沒有忘記姪子怎麼鍥而不捨的呼喚自己，甚至到最後連強吻這步也使出來了。

但麥可以為那不過是對方一時情緒激動的表現，就像他曾因心碎吻了二哥那樣，下次就不會這樣了。

然而他們的肢體碰觸卻越來越多，一個吻變成二個、三個，時間甚至拉長到讓兩人呼吸都有些急促的地步，每次文森的氣息都會留在他的嘴裡，這跟家人的吻不一樣，麥可明明知道，卻遲遲無法狠下心來拒絕這孩子，一直在想時間過了，年輕人就會醒悟的，何況他們談論的可是文森柯里昂呀！繼承大哥的脾氣與花名在外的個性，麥可安慰自己這不過只是一時的。

但似乎他縱容得過頭，而今這把火終將燒到自己身上。

「文森……等一、嗚！」麥可就像提著一個小水桶嘗試挽救燒起來的大院那樣徒勞，文森的手指探入他的底褲時，他發出被冒犯的抽氣聲，從來沒有同性敢這樣碰他，麥可急得滿頭大汗，試圖要跟文森講道理。

「不，麥可叔叔，我不是跟您玩玩，也不是把您當誰的替代品，我很清楚自己想要的是什麼，我已經一年多沒有碰任何人了，因為我在等您、等這一刻……我愛您。」文森知道對方還沒講出口的藉口會有哪些，他一一率先駁斥，強勢得讓前任教父沒有絲毫拒絕的機會。

這太過了。那句告白就像一道閃電劈進麥可的心頭，原本以為不會再為誰感到悸動的心臟狠狠縮了一下，麥可有些慌了，知道這孩子仰慕自己跟真的聽對方說出來是兩回事，更可怕的是為此感到心動的自己，他想往後縮，卻只是抵在椅背上退無可退，文森眼底像一片燒起來的樹林，而他正置身其中。

「別、嗯……唔！」麥可搖搖頭想拉回理智，那孩子卻再次吻上他，粗暴直接的吻不是凱的作風，更比艾波洛妮亞具有侵略性，麥可被吻得頭暈腦脹，明明一把年紀了卻不可自持的感到燥熱，他伸手抓住文森的衣領卻推不開對方，男人的腿不知何時卡到自己雙腿間磨蹭，噢，老天，早該被上帝遺棄的麥可無助的喊了神的名號，只因他羞恥的發現自己居然起了反應，證明不是只有文森一頭熱，他的身體也在回應這孩子。

「我愛您……麥可叔叔，給我一個機會，您現在沒辦法那麼愛我也沒關係，我會連同您的份一起愛著您……直到我的心停止跳……唔！」文森才剛放過對方紅腫的嘴唇，又在男人臉上亂吻一通，他的語氣急切得就像個急於證明自己的孩子，直到亂許諾被麥可即時止住，這是叔叔第一次主動碰他，文森高興得都要暈倒了。

「不要把那種字眼掛在嘴上，你還年輕……」他禁不起再失去任何人了，他甚至不止一次希望上天帶走的是自己，但也許這就是他該贖的罪，所以他還活著，但這孩子還有很長的路要走，麥可明知踏上此路凶險未卜，他仍祈求文森能跟父親一樣安享天年。

「那您答應我的請求了嗎？」文森就像管不住的脫韁野馬，想幹什麼就幹什麼、想說什麼就說什麼，他甚至厚顏無恥的舔起叔叔的掌心，熱息全部噴灑在男人的指間，當麥可尷尬的想收手時就牢牢握緊對方，那雙濃到發亮的眼眸像極緊盯獵物的野狼，吐出的請求又稠又長都是欲望的形狀。

事已至此，他還有其他選擇嗎？

文森開了一個他無法拒絕的條件，有關愛、有關家人。

一無所有的他怎麼可能說不？

麥可長嘆一聲，回望文森、凝視著那雙不知追逐自己多久的眼眸給出答案：「不要在這裡。」

這已是變相的默許了，文森喜出望外的立刻抱起男人就往房裡走，麥可驚呼一聲下意識攀住文森的肩膀，這孩子怎麼還是風風火火的，像等不及拆禮物似的……呃……一想到這，麥可臉就更熱，當他的背部觸及到柔軟的床鋪時，閉上眼的前任教父知道這已是一條無法回頭的路。

比剛才還要黏膩的吻像暴雨般落下，麥可幾乎睜不開眼睛、又或者他不敢睜眼面對此時壓在自己身上的人是誰，沒想到活到這把年紀，自以為還有什麼沒見識過的，文森卻總是有驚喜等著他。

他的毛衣被拉到鎖骨處，寒冷讓麥可打了個哆嗦，但文森一邊安撫他會熱起來的，說話時的熱氣全灑在他的乳頭上，麥可發出一聲小小的嗚咽，他不知道這孩子是不是故意的，臉紅的他只能用臂膀遮住自己的臉，消極性的逃避即將到來的一切，當文森的手再次探入他的底褲時，麥可的乳頭已被文森舔到紅潤不已，像待採的果實。

「嗚、嗯嗯……」就這方面而言，跟男人做與跟女人似乎沒什麼分別，只是文森的手比女人大，幾乎一掌就能應付他的需求，麥可壓抑著呻吟卻沒什麼功效，當文森拇指輕壓在他的龜頭轉圈時，麥可覺得腰一陣虛軟，自己打手槍是一回事，但被姪子用到很舒服就是另當別論，陷入兩難的麥可都不知要不要喊停了，但文森加快的速度讓快感踢走麥可的遲疑，當他射在文森手上時，麥可的眼眶紅紅的，似乎對這樣的體驗感到羞恥不已。

文森湊了上來親吻他的額頭，一直誇他做得很好，搞得麥可都不知誰才是長輩了，他想說話，張口才喊了對方的名就被吻住，於此同時一股刺痛在股間散開，從來沒在洗澡以外時碰過該處的麥可急得瞪大眼睛，文森卻不讓他有拒絕的機會，舌頭翻攪叔叔口腔的同時，手指也緩慢卻堅定的繼續往內探，我行我素到了一個極致。

「嗚、嗚嗯！文……唔！」異物入侵體內的感覺很不舒服，但文森的吻功同時又好到讓麥可招架不住，漸漸的他竟也習慣埋在後方的手指，當文森好不容易放過他的嘴唇時，手指無意間壓到的一點讓麥可驚叫出聲，那聲透著說不出來的嬌媚，兩人都愣了一下，麥可老臉實在掛不住直說他後悔了，文森才不放過這種大好機會，手指一直朝那處按壓，期望能再逼出叔叔發出那樣的呻吟。

「夠、夠了……嗚嗯！文森！」麥可費很大的勁才讓自己別再出糗，他瞪著姪子就像以往他教訓人那樣，真的生起氣來，麥可柯里昂的氣勢還是不輸給任何人的。

偏偏文森才不吃這套。他已經盼了這麼久，怎麼可能在這時放手，他一直親吻叔叔安撫對方，一邊加入第二根手指把事態往更糟的方向推，麥可搖頭一直說不行，文森跟他說不好好擴張，等等會受傷的，語落便擠入更多潤滑液，逼得叔叔發出像是鳥禽瀕死的悲鳴，雖然這樣想很畜生，但文森只覺自己下體更硬了。

最後當文森撤出手指時，兩人都已滿頭大汗，麥可還沒緩過氣，便感覺一股熱源抵在他的穴口，他才要開口，文森便扣緊他的腰往前挺，比手指更加粗碩的東西插了進來，麥可仰頭抓緊身下的床單，卻不能抑止呻吟一吋一吋隨著姪子的埋入被擠出喉頭，好痛、好脹……他短促的換氣卻無法平復那樣的疼痛，他突然想到凱、想到艾波洛妮亞，自己也曾帶給她們這樣的痛楚嗎？

「叔叔，看著我、看著我……」似乎知道男人稍微走神的文森有些不滿，他親吻著叔叔強逼對方把注意力放回他身上，此時此刻跟叔叔做愛的是他，不是其他人。

「文森……嗚、啊嗯！」麥可艱難的喊了對方的名，要求對方慢一點，文森也不是很好受，叔叔夾得太緊，他根本沒辦法動，於是他伸手揉搓叔叔被撐開的穴口周圍，他甚至稍微退出一點，等麥可叔叔適應一點後才繼續往前插。

「文森、你……你太大了，進不來的、嗚嗯！哈啊、啊……」麥可討厭示弱，但私處一下要接受那麼碩大的東西還是讓他吃不消，文森賣力套弄他的陰莖試圖分散被進入的不適，一邊吻去叔叔眼角的淚水，直到終於整根沒入時，兩人都發出嘆息，文森溼潤的唇壓在麥可的嘴上，喃喃說著好感動啊，跟叔叔終於在一起了。

麥可只是伸手擦去文森臉上的淚痕，都這麼大了，怎麼還為了這種事哭呢？

文森接過男人的手拼命的親吻，那模樣不亞於當初被麥可親口賜予姓氏時激動，他說著我愛您，一次又一次，那些跟自己同床過的女人問過不止他一次的問題，他從未給過或敷衍以對的答案，在叔叔身上全部傾瀉而出，似乎怕少說了一次，叔叔就會質疑他的愛一樣。

麥可叔叔沒有開口回應他，但眼神也沒有閃避，只是伸出另外一隻手輕輕撫摸文森額前掉落的瀏海，目前這樣就很夠了，文森心滿意足的享受男人的碰觸，他知道像叔叔這樣個性的人，若非懷有幾分與他相同的感覺，是絕對不會讓他碰的。

於是他又等了一會，等麥可叔叔包住他的地方似乎軟了一些以後才嘗試動了起來，一開始叔叔皺起雙眉看起來很不舒服的樣子，文森撫摸著男人的乳頭、揉捏他的腰部，或者刺激最直接敏感的陰莖，一邊配合著自己律動的速度，漸漸的叔叔沒那麼緊張了，文森便大膽的加快速度，逼得男人偶爾發出呻吟，卻不再只是痛苦的忍耐，其中夾雜著文森一點也不陌生的快意，但不夠、這樣不夠，文森知道麥可叔叔可以發出更多悅耳的呻吟，他一定是表現得不夠好。

擔心叔叔夾著自己的腰久了會酸，文森體貼的將男人的雙腿撈到自己的臂膀上固定，被抬得更高的麥可在男人一個挺入時一個驚呼，粗硬的陰莖剛好撞在他的弱點上，挺立的陰莖前端甚至滲出了一些透明的黏液，這讓找到訣竅的文森喜不自勝，調整好角度後嘗試性再頂了一次，他甚至不用開口問叔叔他做得對不對，男人的身體已經在微微打顫，隨後文森便集中火力直攻那處，叔叔似乎是忍耐不住，開始咬住下唇才能勉強壓下舒服的聲音，文森得寸進尺的湊上唇去誘哄對方，他好想聽叔叔的聲音，拜託叔叔叫出來。

「你不要太過、嗚嗯！啊、啊嗯……」被煩到有點受不了的麥可才想出言教訓，就被文森幹得眼冒金星，甜膩的呻吟連連被頂出喉頭，他羞得一張臉直欲滴血，卻被文森討好似的輕吻了好幾下，明明嘴上的動作十分溫柔，下身的侵犯卻與之相反的越來越狂暴，麥可覺得有些承受不住的想喊停，文森卻安慰他不要害怕，這裡只有他跟叔叔，叔叔變成怎樣他都會喜歡的。

「哈啊、啊……慢、慢一點……文森、太快了，嗚嗯！」麥可原本就沙啞的聲音被這樣一搞更加嘶啞，他引以為豪的理智在文森的攻城掠地下顯得不堪一擊，陰莖一下又一下插入他的體內，原本的痛楚都不知飛哪去了，剩下的只有肉體摩擦時帶來的快意，一次比一次還要強烈，這不對、一開始就不該答應的，他握住文森的臂膀卻沒辦法讓對方緩下分毫。

「叔叔、您的體內好熱、好舒服……」每一下抽插都能感覺肉壁緊緊纏上來，文森爽得幾乎沒辦法好好說話，只能老實的把自己的感覺交代了，這樣直接的言論卻讓臉皮薄的叔叔夾得更緊，文森倒抽一口氣親吻叔叔的臉頰，一彎腰的結果就是插得更深，麥可嗚咽幾聲，搖搖頭表示別再繼續下去了，文森舔舐叔叔紅潤的嘴唇，說可是他想要全部的叔叔。

肉棒不知厭倦的摩擦著腸壁，潤滑液裹著暗紅的陰莖順暢的在軟化的穴口進進出出，汗水隨著肉體一次次撞擊噴濺到床單上，跟擠出的潤滑液和腸液弄成一圈圈水漬，隨著麥可的呻吟逐漸短促難耐，文森的喘息也越來越粗重低啞，在最後一次撞擊時，麥可的身子往上拱出美麗的弧度，噴出的熱液灑在他的小腹及毛衣上，他的耳根到脖子一片紅透像極煮熟的龍蝦；因高潮緊縮的腸壁也讓文森難以自持，勉為其難多插了幾下後便跟著洩在叔叔體內，大把大把的熱液直接灌進麥可的深處，後者瞪大那雙黑眸，微微顫抖幾下後，疲軟的前端吐出些許殘精。

一時間，房內只剩兩人的喘息再無其他，麥可以為事情結束了，十分放鬆的癱軟在床上，任憑文森在他臉上蹭來舔去的由著去了，文森脫去他的毛衣也沒抵抗，但文森也跟著脫去衣服讓麥可有點困惑，接著他被翻過身去，肚子下還墊了顆枕頭時，麥可這才驚覺年輕人的體力跟自己的不能相提並論！

「等一下，文森，我累了……」先後射過兩次的麥可自覺禁不起繼續折騰，文森卻環住他的腰，一邊撫摸他的大腿內側表示再一次就好，他忍了一年多了，叔叔不會這麼殘忍放他一個人打手槍吧？

麥可本還想說你不是才剛射嗎？但貼覆在自己臀瓣上的熱源說明了一切，老天，這小子不知道疲憊這個字怎麼寫嗎？麥可有些啞口無言，文森藉此機會一直舔弄他的後頸、搓揉他的陰莖，弄得麥可又癢又無奈，耳鬢廝磨幾下過後，他居然也起了點那麼意思，麥可想著罷了罷了，就再順著這小子一回吧，誰讓今天是聖誕夜？

得到叔叔應允的文森討好的一直親吻對方的後背，一邊要叔叔放鬆點，第二次的進入比初次還要順利，裡頭的精液都被擠了出來，沿著男人的大腿內側滑落，文森雖然覺得這樣有些無恥，但他還是用雙手把男人的臀孔掰得更開，將自己陰莖緩慢沒入、在小穴周圍擠出一圈白色奶沫的畫面盡收眼裡，視覺上直接的刺激讓文森差點忍不住直接亂插一通，但他勉強忍住了。

「你不要一直看……要做就快點……」那樣火熱直接的視線落在私處任誰都受不了的，麥可秉持早死早超生的想法開口催促對方。

文森欣然接受叔叔的提議，扣著男人的腰臀就開始擺動，雖然看不到男人的臉有些可惜，但這個姿勢更方便他侵犯麥可叔叔，文森一邊套弄男人微勃的陰莖，一邊加快律動的速度，肉體拍打的聲音也越發大聲。

「嗚、嗚嗯……」沒了枕頭的麥可只能把自己的臂膀當救命稻草，這讓文森有點不滿，進而玩起了男人的乳頭，小穴隨著他的揉捏輕輕的一收一縮，直到麥可抓住他的手要他別玩了，轉過頭來瞪視的眼神微微溼潤，讓文森呼吸一窒，在麥可毫無防備的時候扣住男人的肩膀就是一陣抽插，逼得麥可發出幾聲悅耳的呻吟，接踵而至的撞擊越來越深，麥可漸漸無法壓抑自己的呻吟，陰莖進得比剛剛還深，壓迫到精囊的時候，麥可甚至有種自己會尿出來的錯覺。

「哈啊、啊嗯……文森、太深了、不……嗯！」陰莖持續撞擊精囊，往後拔出又碾壓到前列腺，反覆交替的快感讓麥可幾乎跪不住，他哀求姪子放慢點，然而嗓音中化不開的情慾實在難以服人，而且身後那頭小獸這時根本就不聽他的，陰莖插得一次比一次更深，文森感覺叔叔的內壁攣顫不止，要去了嗎？這次似乎比較快，但不要緊的，叔叔想去幾次，他都會滿足對方的。

「不、別……等一、哈啊、啊啊！」麥可以為自己射了，但挺立的前端只是流出大量透明黏液，就連文森也一愣，他舉起手仔細端詳，不知道那是什麼東西，肯定不是精液，而且叔叔好像高潮了，陰莖卻還高高聳立並未軟垂，雖然不明白原理，文森卻本能的察覺這是有別於射精的高潮，不知道能不能再用一次？

「不、文森……拔出去，嗚、嗚嗯！」身後的小子又就著這個姿勢插了起來，力道、角度都跟方才差不多，麥可幾乎要哭出來，他沒辦法一天承受那麼多次高潮，會死的。

「我不會讓您死的，叔叔，再試一次就好……」文森一邊舔咬著男人泛紅的耳垂，一邊加快侵犯的速度，麥可很快又達到了乾性高潮，馬眼被透明的黏液用得一塌糊塗，他到底怎麼了？身體像不屬於他的一樣，麥可好希望能射出來，不論是他、或文森也好，這一晚未免也太漫長。

「我想看著您……叔叔，讓我看著您射……」文森太想看男人此時的表情，不顧麥可叔叔微弱的抵抗，將對方翻過身來抱住他，這個姿勢讓麥可因為自身體重徑直坐到底，長者感覺陰莖太過深入以致有股尖銳的疼痛沿著脊椎竄上、敲打他的腦門，他搖搖頭表示真的沒辦法了，文森卻吻上他安撫道這次射出來就完事了，拜託叔叔再堅持一下。

「哈啊、啊嗚……唔嗯……」被抬起腰臀再重重放下的感覺太過強烈，陰莖一下又一下撞擊到最深處的乙狀結腸，尖銳的疼痛逐漸被無法忽視的快感取代，麥可撇過臉去想掩飾自己的失態，卻被文森扣住後頸狠狠的吻住，兩人不斷在嘴裡交換彼此的氣息，淚珠隨著文森加深的侵犯一顆顆從麥可的眼角滾落，他覺得很羞恥，屁股內塞滿姪子的陰莖，嘴裡也被姪子的舌頭佔據，上下都被文森狠狠的佔有，他真是不配當個叔叔，但肉體的快意跟升高的體溫卻是不會騙人的，他的心跳擂鼓，已經很久不曾如此了，理智撕扯到後來的結果是他決定捧住文森的臉頰，第一次主動回吻文森，後者欣喜若狂到哭了出來，這個吻有兩份淚水的鹹度，最後文森終於按捺不住射在叔叔體內，抵著結腸口噴出的大量熱液讓頭皮發麻的麥可叫不出聲，顫抖得就像暴雨中的小船無助，儹積的精液接連射出，弄髒兩人的胸腹。

「叔叔，您好漂亮……」將精液塗抹在男人胸口的文森著迷的說道，麥可叔叔失神渙散的模樣太過誘人，要不是知道對方體力真的已到極限，他實在很想再來幾次……

攀著姪子肩膀的麥可喘了好一陣子才緩過氣來，面對露出迷人甜笑的文森，麥可只覺一陣窘迫，伸手將姪子的頭按到自己肩窩，看什麼看，都不准再看，趕快睡覺！即使是聖誕奇蹟，也該有個限度。

得到糖果的孩子聽話的連聲稱是，幫叔叔蓋好被子以後，自己也厚顏無恥的抱緊男人就想陪睡，即使麥可警告他這樣早上起來手會麻掉，文森也不管，直說自己就想抱著叔叔這樣入眠。

拗不過這孩子的麥可嘆了口氣，又因太過勞累，沒再跟文森說上幾句便閉眼休息，只留姪子還捨不得的偷偷親吻他的裸肩、脖頸，最後靠在男人耳邊再次說道：「我愛您，叔叔，明年、後年的聖誕節，我都會陪著您。」

本以為對方已經睡著不會得到任何回應的文森卻發現握住自己的掌心微微用力，叔叔沒有回頭，但意思已經傳達得很清楚了。

文森嘿嘿一笑，靠在男人身後滿足的睡去。

完

後記：  
看完教父3，就一直念茲在茲想讓這對打上一炮。  
如今願望可以說是實現了（幹  
艾爾帕西諾實在太正了，一路從小美人長成老美人（擦口水）  
一直弱年下的我在看教父12時都還秉持著麥可是攻，甚至一度把麥可x佛雷多列入考量，但當我看到3的時候，那變得軟萌的教父跟崛起的姪子簡直擊中我的要害，於是就妥妥站了32。  
本篇文提及的一些回憶跟互動，之後有機會想要補完，聖誕節初衷只是想打炮而已（欸  
關於強吻可先見[我的叔叔](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936691)  
寫著寫著看到文森忍了一年多，就覺得麥可一路好走（被打  
看電影的時候覺得文森體毛好多啊，那方面的需求肯定很旺盛吧！麥可叔叔加油！（幹  
大家聖誕快樂！

By舞飛音


End file.
